Fury of the sun
by Jmann69
Summary: Everything is taken from him. Lost in a sea of fire. Pushed too far he show them. Show what it's like to burn. Burn from the fury of the son.
1. Chapter 1

Fury of the sun chapter 1

I met a traveller from an antique land,

Who said—"Two vast and trunkless legs of stone

Stand in the desert. . . . Near them, on the sand,

Half sunk a shattered visage lies, whose frown,

And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,

Tell that its sculptor well those passions read

Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,

The hand that mocked them, and the heart that fed;

And on the pedestal, these words appear:

My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings;

Look on my Works, ye Mighty, and despair!

Nothing beside remains. Round the decay

Of that colossal Wreck, boundless and bare

The lone and level sands stretch far away."

"Kacchan leave him alone!" A boy with green hair cries. Behind him on the ground is a kid the same age as him. Covered in bruises and scratches.

Facing him are three other children. In front is a red eyed, spiky blonde haired kid. Behind him is a fat and lanky kid. The fat boy can be seen with a pair of wings, and the lanky one had long fingers on his hands

"Or what deku! What can a quirkless loser do!" The spiky haired kid named Katsuki yelled at the green haired green eyed kid, Izuku. Izuku was terrified of kastuki. But he couldn't just let him beat up on the other kid.

"I don't know but I'll stop you!" Said Izuku, standing his ground.

Katsuki fumed at this. "Oh yeah!? Let's see you stop this!" Shouted Katsuki as he used explosions from his hands to blast Izuku. He landed on the ground with a hard thud. The boy behind him saw his chance and ran. But Katsuki wasn't concerned with him anymore. He was too focused on Izuku.

As Izuku lay there being beaten to a pulp he couldn't help but hope someone would come help him. Help him escape the beating he received from Katsuki and cronies. And not too long after praying, his prayers were answered.

"Oi! Bakagou! Leave Izuku-chan alone! Before I pummel you into next week!"

Peeking up Izuku caught a glimpse of his savior. She was tall and had tan skin, red eyes, and long white hair. But the most eye catching feature about her had to be her bunny ears. This girl was Rumi Usagiyama. His next door neighbor and only friend. She often had to help Izuku out with the local bullies.

But being that she had interrupted Katsuki, he had become even angrier.

"Get lost you muscle bound rabbit freak! I can do whatever I want! Don't think just because you're older and a little stronger that you can boss me around!"

Rumi's forehead grew a tick mark. Izuku knew she was angry because like Katsuki, she had a short fuse. But then she took a deep breath and calmed down. She drew in a breath then shouted.

"Aunt Mitsuki, Katsuki's bullying Izuku and trying to fight me!"

At this Katsuki paled. On more than one occasion Katsuki had been discovered bullying Izuku. And since their mothers were friends the result had never been pretty. Not 30 seconds later Mitsuki ran up infuriated.

"Katsuki Bakugou! What have I told! How many times do I have to punish you before you get it through your thick skull you can't bully others!"

"But-"

In that instant Mitsuki had closed the distance between her and Katsuki. The other bullies long gone since Rumi showed up.

"No buts! I've had all I can take with you! When we get back your father and I are signing the papers and sending you to military school"

And just like that, Izuku's beating came to an end. As he was brushing himself off, Rumi came up to him.

"Hey Izuku. You alright over there." He looked at his neighbor. She was the only one besides his mother who ever supported him. Him and his dream. To become a hero. And he would accomplish that dream. Because he promised they would heroes together.

He smiled and replied, "Yeah. And it's thanks to you rumi-chan. You're my hero." Izuku smiled at her. A smile of pure admiration and affection. Rumi looked away from Izuku trying to hide the blush on her face.

Rumi had always been outspoken so people tended to steer clear of her. Except Izuku. He took everything of hers in stride. And from that she had developed feelings for the boy. Yeah it was bad that that had 10 years between them but that didn't matter since she had aunt Inko's approval. But she wouldn't let him know that. Oh and she almost forgot.

Rumi looked at Izuku and smiled a megawatt smile.

"Happy birthday Izuku!" Rumi exclaimed while holding out a box. Izuku was taken aback.

"R-rumi-chan, you shouldn't have," Izuku replied with a sheepish look on his face. She patted his back and waved off his modesty. "Nonsense, every birthday boy needs a birthday present." Izuku smiled and opened the box. Inside was a white rabbit keychain.

Izuku looked at Rumi and smiled. " A white rabbit from my favorite white rabbit." Rumi chuckled sheepishly. "Well since I got into U.A. I won't be around as often so I wanted to give you something to remember me by." At this Izuku deflated.

"I know getting into U.A. is our dream but I'm sad to see you go Rumi." Then once again Rumi patted his back. "Don't worry Izuku I'll be sure to come and visit. Now I have to go to a friend's house to study. You better head back and I'll eat dinner with you when I return, how does that sound."

Izuku smiled. "I'd like that."

Rumi smiled then ushered him home with a wave of her hands. They didn't want Inko to turn into a waterfall worrying about where her son was.

But upon making his way home he smoke billowing in the air. Worried for his mother he rushed to get home. Only for him to be stopped by a crowd of onlookers and a police blockade. As he got close he could see the flame hero Endeavor battling against a villain that looked like some sort being made of water.

But that was not his concern. His concern was his burning apartment building. And his mother nowhere to be found. As he made his way through the crowns to the front he became more and more worried. Finally when he reached the front he heard it. Screaming. Screaming coming from his apartment building. Screaming coming from a woman.

Ignoring the police and the other heroes On the scene Izuku made his way to his apartment. Taking a shirt and wetting it he put it over his face as he made his way inside. Everything was burning. It must have been well over 150 degrees. Izuku was getting blisters just being in his burning apartment. But he was scared. Not because he was burning but because the screaming had stopped. He made his way to his mother's bedroom. No sign of her.

So he made his way to the bathroom. Where he found his mother with burns all over body. Not caring for modesty he dragged his naked mother out of the apartment. He made his way to the door there was an explosion. It threw him and his mother from the balcony.

He ignored the pain of his broke arm and tried calling for help again. Except nothing came out. He hadn't realized it but dragging his mother he lost the shirt that covered his face burning his vocal cords. So he cradled his mother. Hoping and praying she would be alright.

Before any medical staff could make his way to them his mother spoke to him. "Izuku. My sweet baby boy. Please for make sake live happ-."

Fearing the worst he shook her. He shook her like an earthquake shakes a skyscraper. She had just been ok this morning. She couldn't die. Mothers weren't supposed to leave their children alone so young. He was so tuned out that he didn't notice the medics and heroes walk over to him.

He still couldn't hear due to the explosion but from the gestures they were making they wanted to take his mother. And he wouldn't let have her. He needed her. Soon his hearing came back and he looked around. The police surrounded him asking him questions. But before he could answer the man who ccaused all this walked up to him.

"You, boy. Stop all this nonsense and release the corpse. She could have been saved had you not clung to her like the child you are." The world came to a standstill. The man who set his whole life ablaze dated pin his mother's death on him. HIM.

Izuku looked at Endeavor. His vocal cords were burned but he forced them to work. His voice came out at a shrill volume. "You did this. You and your fire took everything I love."

Endeavor regarded Izuku then spoke. "I'm sorry that your home was burned but that woman has none to blame but herself. She should have evacuated like everyone else." At this Izuku and all the bystanders balked. This man had caused a death and he chalked it up to her being incompetent. Among the backlash of those nearby for Endeavor's behavior Izuku started steaming. The area's temperature rise significantly.

The Izuku spoke once more. "How dare you," His voice came out dark and menacing. "You burn everything. Property, people and lives. Then you have the gall to call the victims the cause. You are no hero. You are a murderer."

Izuku's body started to produce green flames. The temperature in the area continued to rise. The bystanders fearing another fire started running. But the police and nearby heroes got ready to subdue Izuku. But before they could fire burst forth from Izuku. A fire so hot even Endeavor himself felt the heat from it.

As the fire continued to grow in heat and intensity Izuku spoke. "You. You will pay for what you have done. You will burn. Everyone and everything you love will burn. It will burn until nothing but dust is left."

At this moment a green inferno erupted. It spread so fast most people, heroes, and police officers were caught up in it. It burned so hot as soon as it touched something it was reduced to ash. And Izuku Midoriya was the center for it all.

The fire had engulfed over 20 city blocks. But the most peculiar thing about the fire is that it seemed to be alive. In the center of it, the only thing that could be described a monster head roared for the duration of the fire. It caused over 12 billion dollars in damage and claimed 612 lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Fury of the sun chapter 2

It had been a week since the fire. A week since one of the biggest disasters Japan had seen in centuries. The fire burned constantly with all the relief efforts doing nothing. Water, dirt, anything that could hopefully put it out didn't work. Then all of a sudden the fire stopped.

The shape the flames took on left many experts to wonder. Was this natural or the work of a quirk. The most agreed upon answer was the latter. But then the question arose. Who possessed a fire quirk that was powerful to such a scale? Not only that, but what was the animal visage within fire. Was it part of the quirk?

The answer to these questions no one knew. And that made heroes and officials everywhere fearful. Whoever had done this was still out there. And the only person who had information was the flame hero Endeavor since he was at the epicenter. But also Endeavor never shared any information. Whether it be his pride that was burned along with him scarring him for life, or something else.

It had been a week since the fire. Because everything he had was lost, Izuku wandered the streets aimlessly. He had nowhere to go. No one to turn to. He was alone. But in that time alone he discovered something. Walking through back alleys and decrepit parts of the city, he learned. Learned that the system is broken.

One night as he was searching for a place to spend the night he witnessed it. There was a girl in the alley behind a dumpster. Since she was homeless like he was she was naturally dirty. But Izuku noticed that she was pretty. Covered in dirt or not. As he started towards her 4 men came out if the dark opposite of him and made their way towards her.

"Hey there little lady. We noticed you're all alone. How would you like to have some fun with me and my friends."

The girl, noticing the men and their leering smiles replied. "No thank you I'd like to be left alone."

The men not taking no for answer advanced towards her. "Well that's too bad. We were hoping you'd come willingly. Oh well, we'll still have our fun. Buck, hold her down."

At this a hulking man stepped forward. He looked like a bear so Izuku guessed his quirk was related to his appearance. Worrying for the girl, Izuku rushed out of the alley to try and find help. That's when he saw the hero Captain Celebrity. Izuku knew he was one of those who focused on popularity but still hoped he would help.

Rushing up to him Izuku pleaded for his help. "Captain Celebrity. Please you have to come help. There are men in that alley trying to rape a girl. She needs help."

Captain Celebrity regarded Izuku then waved him off. "Beat it kid. I don't have time for your jokes."

Hearing this Izuku tried getting him to come. "I'm not joking! They're really trying to hurt her!" Captain Celebrity looked at him with a stern glare. Then he replied, "I said beat it kid."

Izuku, seeing he wasn't going to get his help rushed back to the alley. Hoping they hadn't already done anything to her. But it was too late. He saw what he guessed was the boss on top of the girl. Thrusting. Grunting. The girl crying for him to stop as tears cascaded from her eyes.

And Izuku felt his rage grow. These sick twisted men were doing to her what Endeavor did to him. Taking and breaking her down. When Izukus anger peaked he shouted at the men.

"Get off of her right now!"

The men turned and looked him over. Then they laughed at him. "Or what little hero? Gonna stop us with your amazing quirk?"

Izuku silently thought about his answer. Then he replied, "No, I won't stop you. I'll kill you. I'll burn you until nothing remains of you."

This got the men's attention. The boss got off the girl and stood up. "You little bastard. You're the one who's gonna get killed!" The men rushed at Izuku.

Since Izuku had lost everything he had learned. Learned how broken the system was. But that's not all he learned. Since his quirk activated he learned about it. And its potential was unlimited.

As the men rushed at him he snapped his fingers. In that instant two flaming figures were formed. They resembled wolves. Wolves with bodies made of green fire and eyes burning red.

As the men rushed at him he muttered one command. "Annihilate." And annihilate they did. The wolves attacked the men. Tore their limbs from their bodies. All the while burning them to a black char.

Izuku learned that the not only did his fire burn hotter than the sun. If he imagined it, his flame took physical form. Solid. So he named his quirk aptly. Living starfire.

The wolves made short work of the men. In less than 10 seconds they were nothing more than burned body parts. He noticed the girl staring at him in fear. He did not care. He tossed her his shirt then told her to leave. And leave she did.

As he was leaving the alley he heard footsteps behind him. "Here to arrest me?" Izuku knew there were heroes nearby so he wouldn't have been surprised. But he wasn't gonnna go to jail. If anyone deserved to be put in jail It would be Endeavor and Captain Celebrity. The voice that replied made Izuku's spine tingle.

"No, I'm not here to arrest you. I'm here to make you an offer." Immediately Izuku knew this was a man he couldn't beat at his current level of skill.

He turned to look at the man and was shocked by what he saw. The man was abnormally tall, and wore a business suit. But the most prominent feature was his face. Or lack thereof. Where his eyes and nose would be was only flesh. Leaving only his mouth as a facial feature.

But even so Izuku got the feeling this man did not mean him harm. With that in mind Izuku answered the man. "What kind of offer?"

The man hearing Izuku's reply, smiled. Then he bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me All for One. Or boss if you accept my proposal. You see, I've taken an interest in you since that fire, and have come to extend an invitation of sorts."

Izuku looked at the man and once again asked. "What kind of invitation."

All for One chuckled. "Of course, of course. Well in short my boy the current system is broken. A joke. So me and my successor have set about a plan to change it. I am building an organization. One that will tear down this system and let true freedom reign."

"And why exactly would you choose me for this organization."

"Because not only are you strong, but you have been wronged and discarded by the system. My informants have told me about you. Izuku Midoriya. Presumed quirkless. Ridiculed for this presumption."

Izuku listened to the him in silence.

"Did you know Endeavor is not being punished for what he did. And that Captain Celebrity right now is patrolling the streets. Acting as if a scared little boy hadn't tried to warn him of a rape victim."

"What do you mean Endeavor isn't being punished."

All for One let his smile falter. "You are presumed dead since your body was not recovered. Right now he uses all his connections to keep it that way. The people would not take kindly to a murdering hero now would they."

Izuku contemplated his words. He had no reason to believe him but he felt his words were true. After giving it some thought Izuku spoke.

"What do I stand to gain from this. And what would you have me do."

All for One's smile returned. "First as a welcoming gift we would tear down Endeavor. Second, I only require you help us destroy the broken system. And lastly you would only have to do what I, and on occasion, my successor ask of you. Other than that you are free to come and go as please."

"That's all?"

All for One nodded. "That's all. But before I hear your answer I wish to ask. What would you like to do? In this world where the loved and mighty are barred from hardship and punishment."

It did not take long for Izuku to answer. "I only wish to incinerate everything they've built."

All for One let out a long and hardly laugh. "You will get along fine with Dabi. So I take it you accept my offer, Izuku Midoriya?"

Izuku nodded. The he looked at All for One and spoke. "Izuku Midoriya is presumed dead yes?" All for One nodded. "Then I shall like to be called by another name."

All for One asked, "And what would that be, my dear boy."

Izuku smiled. "My mother had a book. A very old book. One of 17th century poetry, and one has always stuck with me." All for stood there silently. Izuku could tell he was waiting for him to finish his thought process. "Ozymandias. The name of the poem, and it's long gone yet everlasting king."

One for all looked at him with a slight smile. "So you wish to be called after a king?" Izuku chuckled. "It's not because he was a king. It's because he was the king of kings. And his only legacy left behind was the endless sands on the world he conquered."

All for One let out yet another long laugh. "Very well. Ozymandias it is. Welcome to the league of villians." All for one extended his hand for a handshake.

Ozymandias took his hand. " I look forward to working with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Fury of the sun chapter 3

It had been a month and she still couldn't believe it. Inko and Izuku were gone. She couldn't eat or sleep. She found carrying on a painful experience. U.A. had been their dream. But now she would experience it alone. Without his ever present smile.

Rumi had grown cold since the fire. Even though people tried to get her to open up she always remained closed. Before she wouldn't have been so distant but since that night a few days ago she couldn't trust anyone. Izuku always believed in the best qualities of people. But she saw that news report and everything changed.

_Rumi sat alone in her room. Like most nights recently she laid there crying. Izuku was just beginning to learn of the world. And now he would never know its wonders. And she would never get to see the sparkle in his eyes when he did discover something new._

_As she laid on her bed crying her phone binged. Signaling a text message. When she opened though she was confused. The message was from a blocked number. But the text is what confused her. It read, Turn on the news._

_Still in a state of grieving she felt a bubble in her stomach. She did not appreciate what she thought to be a prank message. So she responded to the text. She typed in the reply box. _

_Who is this._

_She waited and waited but got no response. Sitting waiting on one she thought about it. If it was a prank then why would they ask her to turn on the news. It didn't make sense. After a few more minutes Rumi threw her inhibitions to the wind. But when she turned on the news she fell to her knees in despair._

"_We have come into footage of the incident from a moth ago. An anonymous sender supplied us with this footage a few hours ago. In the footage pro hero Endeavor in his fight with a villain ignited an apartment complex causing a death. A boy can be seen dragging a severely burned body from the apartment complex. As the boy is clutching the body Endeavor can be heard antagonizing the boy. I warn you the footage is of a sensitive nature."_

_And then she witnessed it. How Endeavor killed Inko. How Izuku had to drag her burning corpse from the complex. How he pinned her death on Izuku. And then she witnessed it. Izuku's fury. She couldn't help but admire it. Then she realized that Izuku's body was never found. She felt a glimmer of hope. But it was soon overridden by despair. Izuku was out there alone._

_In the midst of her ramblings her attention was brought back to the television._

"_Since the footage has surfaced Endeavor has been arrested and his agency shut down. While not being brought up on murder charges he faces involuntary manslaughter and since he withheld information about the fire which is now known to be the cause of a quirk he will also face charges of withholding said information. He is currently being held on house arrest. He will go on trial in three days."_

So here she was. Sitting in a court room. She did not feel comfortable here. The states she got from the people, while not intending offense or other motives, made her squirm in her seat. Rumi hated being stared at. With her bunny ears and tanned skin she knew stood out. And the looks she got for that reason, were often very corrupt.

Rumi steeled herself. She was here to see justice served. She wanted Endeavor to come away from this ruined. When said man emerged into the courtroom she had to suppress a smile. The flame hero. A man said to be unburnable, had a hideous burn scar on the left side of his face. While not necessarily deforming him, was very noticeable. It ran from his now gone hairline, down across his face, and presumably under his orange jumpsuit. All black and rough like charcoal.

When he took his seat beside his lawyer, the judge silenced the courtroom. "Case number 5578953 The city of Musutafu vs Enji Todoroki. How does the defendant plead." "The defendant pleads not guilty." Well so far so good she thought. She knew Endeavor will never get away from his punishment.

The case dragged on for 3 hours when all was said and done. The jury returned from deliberations and the room settled down. "The jury has reached a verdict your honor." The judge nodded the go ahead. " In case number 5578953 the city of Musutafu vs Enji Todoroki, we find the defendant guilty, on all charges. We also recommend due to extensive training as a hero he serve his time in the highest level moderate security prison." "I'll allow it. Enji Todoroki you are to serve ten years in the highest level moderate security prison. All your assets are to be liquidated and distributed to the mother Rei Todoroki to care for your children. Case dismissed."

Rumi walked out of the courtroom a little happier than she was earlier in the day. Knowing he was serving the harshest penalty possible brightened her mood. She just wished Izuku could see it. And she was instantly depressed again. Just thinking about how he was alone out there going through who knows what made her want to cry. And she felt weak when she cried.

Walking home though she got the strange feeling she was being followed. But every time she turned around there was no one there. But what really made the situation creepy was how dead the surrounding area sounded. No birds, no insects. So she kept walking. But when she turned down the next alley she stopped. There stood a tall man in a business suit with a wide brimmed hat. With the way he stood with his back to the setting sun made his face impossible to see.

But she could see the smile on his face. She supposed it was supposed to be a pleasant one. But she did not receive a pleasant feeling from it. Before Rumi could utter a single word the man spoke. "Are you miss Rumi Usugiyama?"

The mans voice sent chills down her spine. But even then she couldn't just stand there speechless. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "And whose asking," she replied in her best threatening tone.

The mans smile just grew. "Think of me as a friend. You see I come bearing good news to you. First I wanted to tell you it was I who sent the footage to the news station. A mutual friend of ours wanted him brought to justice just as you I did."

After hearing what he said she only had one question. "And just who is this mutual friend of ours. Because my circle of friends isn't big. And I couldn't see any of them being friends with you."

"Yes I suppose so. But you see we only recently became friends. I reckon you would know him as Izuku Midoriya."

Instantly Rumi went for the man. This bastard had Izuku and she would make him give him back. But before she got even two steps forward she froze. Her skin instantly grew clammy. She didn't know exactly what it was, but the feeling from this man made a primal fear grow in her. Like a rabbit before a wolf.

"Now now, no need to be so hostile. I have done nothing to the boy. So listen because when I am done speaking I am leaving. You see miss Usagiyama, the modern society does not work. It may have once, but since the rise of quirks everything has been broken. I wont try to explain why to a hero student but it is. In that fire a week ago and every day since then Izuku witnessed it. So him and I and some other select individuals are going to fix it. Now miss Usagiyama, I have come to tell you that boy is still alive. But Izuku Midoriya is dead. He has devoted his time to be someone much greater. And the only part of Izuku Midoriya that has survived is his fondness for you. In the coming years is war and when all said is done a king will resign over this world. His kingdom. And he Hope's you bow. Good day miss Usagiyama."

Instantly Rumi fell to her knees. But when she looked up. The man was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Fury of the sun chapter 4

"Are you ready Ozymandias? This mission is important so we need to be underway as soon as possible." All for One spoke to him. Ozymandias and his companions were in a dimly lit bar area. The soon to be mission on all of their minds. Weighing them down like a stone.

Except him. He was overjoyed. So overjoyed that today he donned his kingly attire. Tomura always told him the gold made it look like he was over compensating. But what did that insignificant psycho know. Besides. He knew where his place lied.

His attire was simple yet exquisite. He had white sandals that had a gold strap. Black baggy pants. Around his waist hung a cloth that covered the front. Said cloth was white with blue diamond patterns. On each of his sides he had two gold bracers. He wore black sleeves that were covered with gold gauntlets. And to finish it off was his cloak, clasped together by a gold chain with inlaid diamonds. The only part of his body uncovered was his torso. He made it that way so people would look upon him and admire his Adonis like body. Yes he was vain. No he did not care.

Ozymandias rose from his seat. He looked at All for One and spoke. "I am ready. But remember our deal. I come along. I make sure everything goes smoothly. And I get to demonstrate my divinity to those who are present." He had a gleam in his eyes. One that spoke of the spectacle to come. But alas there are always those who doubt.

"I'm tired of hearing your condescending 'I'm a king' talk. It makes me sick. I should disintegrate you." Tomura Shigaraki was said doubter. He had not yet come around to the fact of the matter. He was All for One's successor, yet All for One favored him. Yet what did that matter when you are a god among men.

"Now Tomura, we've been over this. Ozymandias may work with us, but that does not mean he is any less important. He is only coming because we promised him something and it isn't polite to rescind." All for One reminded him. He had learned long ago that Ozymandias was special. So he was constantly having to play litigator, lest his successor be reduced to nothing.

"Besides, that last time you tried such a feat he nearly reduced you to ash." Tomura grimaced. He had never gotten over that fact. He disintegrated what he didn't like. Yet for the first time he found something he could not disintegrate. And that pissed him off even more. Soon his attention was pulled to a man entering the room.

"Boss. Everything is ready," the new man stated. Said man was comprised of a black wispy substance. But the group knew this man as Kurogiri. Resident portal maker.

All for one smiled. "Thank you Kurogiri, we are ready."

Ozymandias and Tomura stepped towards the black smoke known as Kurogiri. They stepped into the smoke and soon emerged in a new location. Their mission zone. U.A. High's USJ. Soon behind the group of three more portals appeared dropping off hundreds of hired thugs. And out of the final portal a hulking black monster appeared. Noumu. A science project of sorts courtesy of their crazy doctor friend.

In the distance Ozymandias could see a group of students and two teachers. Yet their target was not here. He was displeased. He came here to show these hero wannabes his magnificence yet the one person who might measure up was absent. And it seemed Tomura took notice. If his angry scratching was anything to go by. He turned to Tomura.

"It seems your man was wrong in saying All Might would be here. Your master and I had a deal Shigaraki. And so far it has not been fulfilled. Give me one reason why I should not raze this place and be gone." He was not a very patient person. Even less when things promised to him were not delivered. He was a king. And when a king was not pleased it wasn't very pretty.

"You're reason is simple. You have more reason to see this through than to just end it all in one fell swoop. You said you came to demonstrate your divinity. Then do so. Instead of noumu killing the kids, how about you demonstrate your divinity to them. And in turn noumu will keep the teachers off your back."

Ozymandias thought for a moment. While he really wished to demonstrate his power against someone as strong as all might, he couldn't deny seeing how these kids his age would stack up. After a few more moments of thinking, he came to his conclusion.

"Very well. That is acceptable. But make no mistake. Should anyone interfere I will smite them. No exceptions. And since we will have no need for them send these filthy mongrels back where you found them."

At this the hired thugs took offense. One of them tried to rush him. But before he got far he stopped. He looked down and found himself impaled upon a flaming spear. It barely registered in his mind before the fire reduced him to ash.

"Kurogiri. As soon as they are returned bring us closer to the students. I wish to speak to them."

As Kurogiri was sending the goons back the teachers rushed them, keeping the students behind them. And just as promised, before the teachers could make it to them, noumu intercepted them. He Immediately knocked out the astronaut looking fellow and kept the scraggly one in a bear hug. Ozymandias could swear he heard his bones shattering but he did not care.

Soon Kurogiri opened a portal and he stepped through. As expected he emerged in front of the students. They all recoiled in what he only guessed to be fear. Good. Commoners need to learn to revere their king. He looked over them. Kids of all shapes and sizes. Good. They might provide some entertainment.

Ozymandias smiled at them then opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Hello to you all. You don't know me so allow me to introduce myself. I am Ozymandias. King of kings. And my associates are part of an organization called the league of villians. While I am not a member of said organization, we are in league together, and share similar goals. We came today in hope of killing All Might. But since he is not here I aim-"

"DEKU! I knew you looked familiar! What the hell are you doing here you pathetic loser!" To say Ozymandias was surprised would be an understatement. He had come with one goal in mind. And lo and behold, the universe offered him his second most hated person. He found mirth in this. Remembering to before he became who he is now. Katsuki Bakugo, while not his first choice, would help make a fine demonstration.

"Aah. Bakugo. I can honestly say the years apart has done nothing for you. Even with me gone you still found a way to be a complete moron. And please, do not refer to me as deku again." Ozymandias looked at him dead in the eyes. Waiting to see how he would respond. Granted he probably already knew. But contrary to his belief Bakugo did not continue on. He smiled to himself. Now he could continue to speak.

But before he continued on he looked at the rest of the students. They kept shifting their gazes between him and Katsuki. Not really surprising though, since they did not know of the relationship between them. As he scanned them, noting their appearances, one student caught his eye. A teen with bicolored hair and heterochromatic eyes. Ozymandias pointed to the boy and asked, "What is your name boy."

Said boy only looked at him. When he did not answer Ozymandias laughed. "Very well. Do not answer. I like that attitude Shoto Todoroki. Very opposite your father. Just like your brother." At this though the boy revealed to be Shoto Todoroki sent wave of ice his way. In response to this Ozymandias only waved his hand and the ice stopped, turning into a puddle of water. Todoroki stepped back. He then spoke.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am? What did you mean by my father and brother? How did you negate my quirk?" Hearing how he went from quiet to chatty made Ozymandias chuckle a bit. But he might as well humor him. "Well Todoroki, I have already introduced myself. As for the other three questions, they can be answered by the explanation of my quirk."

Before he could continue any further though Kurogiri interjected. "Ozymandias, I do not believe it be wise to reveal the nature of your quirk. They are, after all, our targets." But he did not care. Even if they did know of his quirk, there was not much they could do. "It's quite alright Kurogiri. My quirk is one of those that has no real drawbacks or counters."

At this though Katsuki decided to speak up. "Quirk? Last I checked you were a quirkless nobody." Again Ozymandias chuckled. As much as he hated Bakugou, he sure knew how to make him laugh. "My dear Bakugou. You are wrong. I was never quirkless, it just developed a year late. And what a glorious quirk it is." He looked to the students. He then pointed out a girl. One with a spiky black ponytail and sharp onyx eyes.

"Miss Yoayozoru, can you tell us about the unified energy theory. Please." Said girl was taken aback by this. She had a scared look in her eyes. "Now now. I'm not going to hurt you. Go ahead and tell your peers." She looked uncertain. But spoke nonetheless.

"The unified energy theory is as simply as I can put it, an energy field. The theory states that since the universe was condensed before the big bang, all matter in the universe is comprised of a single type of energy. The energy itself can't be observed. But that the most observable state of it is in the form of plasma and stars."

Ozymandias clapped his hands. He was pleased with Yoayozoru and her explanation. "That is correct miss Yoayozoru. And this is my quirk. I am at will able to manipulate this energy in a number of ways. Since it exists in all things. Living and nonliving. I know of the universe and its secrets. I know of all of you."

Suddenly his smile and playfulness were gone. He materialized a fire so red and hot it rivaled the sun. But the fire soon started to take shape. It twisted and contorted until it reached a solid form. The form it took was of a large ornate spear. The shaft was black, it lead to a head that itself was as almost as large as Ozymandias. The head was read and had a triangular shape.

"Behold. This spear is a manifestation of my and the suns power. This spears name, is Vasavi Shakti." Ozymandias regained his mirthful look. " Now. Who will be the first to witness the fury of the sun."


	5. Chapter 5

Fury of the sun chapter 5

**I'd like to start this chapter off with a short note. I have received a review and a few messages saying I need to do more research on what I wrote as the unified energy theory in the last chapter. My unified energy theory is NOT the grand unified theory. I know what it is I'm not stupid. But trying to take the time to explain particle physics would take too long. Yes my unified energy theory draws some inspiration from the G.U.T. but they are not the same. If it's really such a big deal go re write this fic using the G.U.T. but I promise you it will not fit since it is not what I was writing about. This site is about using your imagination so why would I take the time to make a quirk based around a theory that hasn't been proven and has about a dozen formulas. I wouldn't. So please. Just because my theory isn't the grand unified theory don't message or review saying I need more research or I'm stupid and don't know what I'm talking about. Because I do.**

The students regarded him. Mostly in fear at the prospect of fighting him. Good. People should learn to revere their king early on. But there were a few. A few who looked at him with a look saying they would rise to the challenge. This was also good. A king welcomed all challenges. After all, if he did not allow his subjects to voice their doubts what kind of king would he be.

"Now my dear subjects the time for talk is over. I have explained my power to you and shared my goals. Who here will step forward and answer my challenge."

As he said this Bakugo and Todoroki stepped forward. He knew they would rise to the challenge. After all, what was the point of their amazing powers if not to test their mettle. But what surprised him was three more students stepped forward. The first being Momo Yoayozoru, the second, a boy with red spiky hair and the third, a girl whose whole entire being was pink. But her most standout features were her black and gold eyes and the horns that sat atop her head. In his opinion it made her attractive. Too bad he already had a queen.

"Alright deku. Are you ready for me to kick your ass just like I used to." Bakugo had a feral grin on his face. Now this brought him back. Back to the days of torment and ridicule. He came under the guise this was a mission and nothing more. But he would enjoy crushing Bakugo. The others. Not so much. He did not enjoy making his subjects suffer, but in this situation there was nothing to be done.

Ozymandias looked over the group of five. After assessing the situation he stuck his spear in the ground and stepped away from it. But Bakugo did not like this. "Hey, pick up your ugly spear you freak. Or what, are we not 'worthy' or something." Ozymandias laughed at this. Bakugo amused him to no end. His arrogance knew no bounds. But he liked it like that. All the sweeter when he crushed him beneath his foot like the ant he is.

"Well Bakugo, it is not that you're not worthy. But since it is just the five of you against me if I were to wield Vasavi Shakti you all would be reduced to cinders. It is not a matter of worth. But a matter of strength." bakugo fumed. Guess he didn't like being called weak. " Now, once again, the time for talk is over. Come at me with all you have. Come at me to kill me. Do not be afraid to take a life. This system has instilled this fear in you. It weakens you. And if you wish to survive the war to come you must abolish this fear. And sharpen yourself."

Bakugo's smile grew even wider. "Oh I'll kill you alright." Ozymandias smiled back. He took his stance. Standing straight, looking forward, arms open. "Then come. All at once."

No sooner had he spoken these words the five students rushed him. Bakugo's explosions propelled him faster than the other students could run. Except Todoroki who slid forward on a trail of ice. As Bakugou approached him he wound up for a large right hook with an explosion in his palm. He extended his arm to land the punch. But it did not land. Ozymandias ducked under the punch. He extended his arm and grabbed Bakugo by the face. He slammed Bakugo's head so hard into the ground it shattered the concrete. Bakugo was out cold.

Yoayozoru and the other two stopped short but Todoroki was upon him before he had time to stand up. Todoroki stomped his foot and sent a wave of ice towards him. Ozymandias rolled to the left and jumped. Todoroki turned and saw Ozymandias in the air. He stomped his foot once more creating a pillar that was quickly extending towards Ozymandias. But again he waved his hand and the ice melted in an instant.

Todoroki stopped his advance. He regarded the boy in front of him. He was no older than himself yet the difference in power was immeasurable. As he was trying to think of something Ozymandias spoke. "Why do you not use your fire Todoroki. I have no interest in fighting those who put in no effort."

"I wont use his power. It's a disgrace. His power brings nothing but pain." Ozymandias started laughing. It made Todoroki furious but he knew there was not much he could do. "Why are you laughing. I see nothing funny here."

Ozymandias stopped laughing and looked at Todoroki. "I'm laughing because you are a coward. Using a cowardly excuse. You do not want to be like your father. I understand that. I never met my father yet I know I'm nothing like him. But you. You are just like him."

Now Todoroki was furious. He was nothing like his father. Yet this boy who knew nothing about him spoke as if he knew him all his life. This lowlife degenerate villainous-

"You see, there it is. That look on your face says it all. You believe everyone to be lower than you and hide behind a mask. An ugly mask made of self pity and arrogance. You do not embrace who you are and see everyone around you as a nothing more than a hindrance. Just like your father. That is why you are a coward Todoroki. Just like your father."

As Todoroki steeled himself for another attack Momo and the others ran up to his side. "Todoroki I don't think he is someone we can hope to defeat. Kirishima and Ashido agreed to help stall him. Lida has gone to get the other teachers so we need to hold him until they get here." He looked at his companions. Saw the determination in their eyes. A determination that he himself never felt. And deep down he knew the villian was right. He was a coward. But no longer.

"Ok. But we need a plan. Since Ashido and I are more of a ranged type we will cover you and Kirishima. The only problem is his sheer power. If you get hit your done." Everyone nodded at him. Momo produced a shield and stun baton from her skin while Kirishima hardened himself. They turned towards Ozymandias. He stood there. With the same mirthful look on his face.

They knew it was now or never. Kirishima and Momo charged Ozymandias. Ashido started slinging her acid. But to her dismay it had no effect on him. He wasn't fazed in the slightest. So Todoroki once again tried to cascade him in ice but the result was the same as last time. He simply raised his hand and it turned to water fro the heat.

As he did Kirishima was the first to arrive at Ozymandias. He extended his arm and went for a punch. But when it landed Kirishima's eyes widened. Ozymandias just stood there. Unfazed with that mirthful look on his face. "You call that a punch?" His smile grew even wider. "This is a punch." Then he proceeded to punch Kirishima in the gut.

The sound was sickening. Todoroki, Momo, and Ashido could hear his ribs crack. The blow was so powerful it knocked Kirishima out of his quirk and across the field. The three were shocked. This boy was just too powerful. "Well. That's two out of five. Who will be next to fall."

"**No one. Why? Because I am here!"**

Everyone turned to the entrance to the U.S.J. and in the doorway there he stood. The number one hero All Might.

"Ahh All Might. So you have finally come. Good. While these students have promise they don't quite measure up. But since time is short I only have one request of you." All might just stood there not responding. "I want you to come at me with everything you have."

"**And why should I do that. You may be strong but I doubt you could withstand my blows."**

Ozymandias' smile fell. While he understood that All Might didn't comprehend the depths of his strength, he did not appreciate this underestimation. "Very well. If you do not wish to comply I will make you comply." Ozymandias raised his hand out to his side and Vasavi Shakti flew to his grasp. "The first student you direct your attention to, I will kill them."

All Might's eyes widened. Then he narrowed them at Ozymandias. "**I will not allow you to harm my precious students. Even if you are young I will not go easy on you."** Ozymandias felt his patience grow thin. He knew what All Might was doing. He was stalling for time waiting for other heroes to arrive. And Ozymandias did not like waiting. "Very well. I will just kill them all." Ozymadias raised his spear to attack the students. But before he could.

"**Texas smash!"**

All might had covered the distance in the blink of an eye. His arm extended to land a blow on Ozymandias. As his blow landed dust kicked up around the area blocking All Might and Ozymandias from view. But when it settled everyone who witnessed it was in shock. All Might's eyes widened in disbelief.

Ozymandias stood there. Unfazed with a disappointed look on his face. With the one hand that held his spear he had stopped All Might's punch. With only the end of the shaft of his spear. Ozymandias let out a sigh. "He was right. You truly have grown weak." Ozymandias thrust his spear and propelled All Might backward about thirty feet. He was so stunned at how easily this boy repelled him he couldn't take action.

"Kurogiri! We are done here. Take us back." As he said this a black portal opened next to him. Before he entered and disappeared he left these words to all in the U.S.J. "There is a war coming. A war in which all of you are already participating. I have come to demonstrate my power and divinity and you all have witnessed it. Not even your beloved All Might could measure up. Now hear me. I am Ozymandias. King of kings. Unrivaled under the heavens. And at the end of the war you will be presented a choice. Bow before me. Or burn."

And just like that, he was gone. The message left loud and clear. This Ozymandias was here to make a statement. That the world will bend or it will be annihilated.


	6. Chapter 6

Fury of the sun chapter 6

It had been 10 years almost. 10 years since that damned Endeavor took everything from her. Her home. Her town. The boy she loved. And it's been ten years since she started looking for him. That man in the alley all those years ago told her he was alive so she had slowly built up her hero name to fund the search. And after 6 years it went nowhere. The last detective had cost her a fortune.

Apparently his quirk allowed him to track someone through what he called wisps. But when he came back empty handed she was more than a little miffed. This man had a 100% success rate and somehow he failed. He said it was because some outside force had burned them since they were subject to harm, but extremely hard to detect. So now she had no options. But her musings were brought to end by the intercom on her desk.

"Miss Usugiyama, Nezu, All Might, and a detective are here to see you. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. I'm sorry," her secretary apologized.

As she was about to respond to her the three intruders entered her office. As she eyed them with her deadliest glare she asked, "What do you want just barging into my office unannounced." The trio walked up to the available seats and had one. The first to speak was the detective.

"Miss Miruko what do you know about Izuku Midoriya." Instantly the room felt like it dropped 10 degrees. The detective found himself under the glare of the pro hero. "Choose your next words carefully detective. I will not hesitate to pummel you into the ground."

Nezu then decided to step in. "Yesterday there was an attack on one of our training facilities. While thankfully there were no casualties, a few of our students were severely injured. One of them being Katsuki Bakugou. He claims that the one who injured him and the other students was none other than Izuku. Although he did not go by that name."

Rumi thought for a moment, deciding on what to say next. " What do you mean 'that's not the name he used?'"

"He introduced himself as Ozymandias. The Greek name for an ancient Egyptian king." Nezu fell silent for a moment, before continuing. "He introduced the others as an organization dubbed the league of villians. As well as stating that he himself is in collusion with them. Which is why we are here, Miss Usagiyama. All records indicate that Izuku Midoriya is alive and well. Not only that but from the footage we've seen, he is extremely powerful physically. Not only that but he seems to possess a quirk he states allows him to harness the energy of stars, and to top it off, a spear which seems to augment his strength further. He stopped a full power blow from All Might with little to no effort."

Rumi was stunned. How could this be. The Izuku she had known was small and frail, and the most huggable scaredy cat there was. She just couldn't believe that the boy with a sparkle in his eyes was the person they were talking about. He wanted to be a hero so why would he work with villains. He was a twig so how could he stop a punch from All Might. And apparently her face betrayed her thoughts.

At this point the detective spoke up. "Miss Usugiyama, we have the security tapes if you wish to take a look at them." Rumi took a second to respond but quickly nodded her head. When she did the detective produced a bag she hadn't noticed earlier and from it he pulled a laptop computer. He opened it and took a second to pull up the footage. He turned the computer to her then paused. "Be aware that U.A.'s security is state of the art. There will be audio and you won't have to worry about a blurry picture."

The detective proceeded to press play on the tapes. Instantly Rumi let out a gap. He looked different for sure, but that was no doubt Izuku. But gone was the little boy who looked at her with wonder. Replaced by a man who hated the world. Unbeknownst to her, she shed quiet tears. Tears that were thankful he was still alive, yet mournful that this is what he has become.

"_You will bow. Or you will burn."_

Rumi was snapped back to the present world by All Might. "Miss Miruko, I know that this is shocking, and you may have conflicting feelings on this matter, but it is imperative that you help us find and capture him if possible."

Rumi huffed. She didn't like the way they had approached her about this matter to begin with. And on top of that they wanted her to help them catch him. And the outcome of that scenario is something she absolutely would not let happen. But she needed their help in this. Either way she seemed to be screwed so she bit the bullet.

But first a question.

"And why is it so 'imperative' we find him? Villain attack or not, a school would not be this involved in an investigation. Not only that but the number one himself is interested in the same investigation. Anyway you look at it, it smells fishy, and I don't like it."

All might stole a nervous glance at Nezu who just nodded. He hung his head in defeat and sighed. As he did he exhaled puffs of smoke and coughed up an alarming amount of blood. Rumi stood up ready to rush to his aid when Nezu motioned for her to stop. When the smoke cleared, the person was the polar opposite of All Might. Small and frail. He lifted his shit to reveal a nasty purple scar that took up his whole front midsection.

Then All Might spoke. "This is why. I got this scar 5 years ago in a fight with a villain that was never made public. Now that you know the total number of people who know is only a handful. I thought I had defeated him but his body was never recovered. Up until Izuku Midoriya he was the strongest villain around. Before he left he said something to me, and I believe he was telling me that this villain is alive. And with the whole league of villains thing, I would not be surprised if he was pulling the strings. That is why it is so imperative we find him Miss Miruko."

As Rumi listened to All Might she couldn't believe the story. A villain that could harm all might this much. One that probably took just as much of a beating and lived, who is now controlling a villain organization. All while Izuku somehow got caught up in all this. To her it was like nightmare. She inhaled a shaky breath before she continued.

"I would like you all to leave now. This is a lot to take in. Not only that but I can't promise not to do something that is in conflict with your investigation. After all you're asking me to essentially put the boy I love in prison. I need time to think about it. I'll call you by the end of the week." Her three guests looked at each other before they excused themselves. No sooner that they did rumi broke down.

As she cried she couldn't help but wonder. Why did the world have to do this. To her. To him. It wasn't fair. All she wanted was for him to be here so she could embrace him and soothe all the years of pain she wasn't there for him. She wished with all her being that she could take back the pain and agony he felt alone, that she could make everything right so he could come home. But those things weren't meant to be.

Rumi picked herself up off the floor and dried her tears. Then she proceeded to change into normal clothes so she could go home. On her way out she told her secretary that she was taking the next week off and she could to. When asked about what the commission would say Rumi told her not to worry about it.

She decided to spend the rest of the night wandering around doing all the things she and Izuku would do. Finally learning that he was still alive did not ease the yearning in her heart. She didn't expect it to in the first place. But she didn't expect it to feel like this. Even though he was out there she was consumed by despair. Him being a villain was almost too much to bare. But enough about that.

The first place she stopped by to visit was a small arcade. She and Izuku would come here often to beat each other at the multiple video games. Her specialty was fighting games, while Izuku's was strategy games. And it honestly it didn't surprise her, with how smart he was. Not only that but she hated strategy games. If she couldn't brute force it she didn't want to participate.

After getting some coins from the vendor for the games she perused the aisles of lights until she found what she was looking. An old game from the pre quirk era called Baldur's Gate 3. When she first played it she was captured by the cinematics but the gameplay was lost on her.

Rumi walked up to the game machine and inserted the proper amount of coins to start it. The game booted up and the opening cinematic played through. Soon she was on to the game itself. She created her character and set on about the first mission of the game. But soon she was at her wits end. The first mission in this game was one of those the developers made extra hard to torment the players. As she restrained her urge to pummel the machine a hand laid itself on hers.

As she turned to slight whoever had approached her put their other hand on her shoulder, stopping her from turning. As she struggled against her captor she them lean in to her rabbit ears. And in a husky voice they replied. "There is no need to struggle. I only want to help you." The voice felt powerful and demanding. Yet gentle like a breeze. And more that that it sounded familiar and sent a shiver done her spine. One that made her knees feel a little like jelly.

Then she took actual notice of his hands. They were tan and warm. But not a kind of warmth you get from the body, but the kind you feel when bathing in the sun on a fair day. As she tried to make sense of the situation the hand started guiding hers. And slowly but surely the level she couldn't beat was finished in no time. When it did come to a close her chapter leaned in to her ears once to whisper in her ear once more.

"You know I used to love to come here when I was a kid. And this game was my favorite. Me and the only friend I ever knew would come here together." As the voice continued on Rumi felt like she knew where this was going. She had hoped with everything in her to see him again. As he continued tears started to form in her eyes. "She would always beat me in fighting games. But when it came to this kind of game I had her beat."

The tears started rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. He was here with her. He had returned to her. "Oh how I missed you Rumi. All these years I have waited for the right time to come to you. Until I could prove my strength to you. So I could protect you. Like how I failed with my mother all those years ago."

Izuku released his grasp on her and she Immediately turned around. And there he stood before her, just like how she had seen him in that security footage. He had grown tall. He now stood a full head above her. She looked up to meet his eyes. Except they were no longer green. Instead the green was replaced by a soft gold orange color. The way they glowed reminded her of the sun. But most surprising was his hair. It was no longer am unruly green, but a mid length brown.

Rumi struggled to wipe away her tears. When she managed to wipe enough away she took to hitting him. "You big idiot! Where have you been! Do you know how I felt when I came home to what was left of that inferno! To learn that Inko was dead and you were gone! Why did you leave me!" Rumi started to lose strength in her legs, so she slumped into Izuku. "Why did you leave me."

When she had settled down Izuku wiped away her tears. When he did he embraced her tightly. While hugging her he spoke. "I will answer any questions you have. But for now let's go somewhere else. Everybody is staring." Sure enough, when Rumi looked around there were people looking at them. She nodded her head, then Izuku took her hand. He lead them out of the arcade to a park located a few blocks away. When they arrived he sat them at a bench.

There was a moment of silence before Rumi spoke. "Just start at the beginning. I need to know everything that's happened." Izuku sat for a moment in silence. No doubt wondering what to say and how to say it.

"After the fire I wandered around. And to be honest I don't remember most of what happened. Some days I would wake up in strange places wondering how I got there. Sometimes hours would pass, sometimes days. But one thing was always similar. I would wake amidst the ruins of fire. Just like that day. I was mostly left alone. But about three weeks after the fire."

He paused. "Then that's when everything changed. I had stumbled upon a girl in an alley. There were these men who were attempting to rape her. Still believing myself to be quirkless, I went to find a hero. Well the only one around was that piece of shit Captain Celebrity. He thought I was joking when I told him what was going to happen. Seeing no other option I ran back to stop them myself. Well as the situation escalated I grew increasingly angry. Well then I killed them. And it had felt good."

He stared into the evening sun. "That's when the boss found me. He brought me back to his hideout, and revealed to me his master plan. And wasn't too far from what I had hoped to accomplish in the long run. So stayed with them. He took over teaching me since school was no longer an option. This lasted a whole year until Shigaraki and I had a dispute. Well my power started running rampant, so he attempted to stop it. But it was useless. I actually almost ended up killing him. But I also ended up learning something about my power."

"So I started traveling. I visited many different places in order to learn more about and hone it. Greece, Italy, America, Scandinavia, Germany, and many others. I learned from many different scholars and warriors. Since I caught on so quickly I never had to say in one place to long. Well during my final stop in India, I discovered something." He paused. For the first time since sitting down he looked at Rumi.

"I discovered something that opened my eyes to the true way of the world. How everything is connected. I also discovered my new purpose. I learned where my place in the universe stood. I learned where your place stood. Where all the people of the world stood."

As Rumi looked into his eyes she felt drawn into them. Only wasn't like when he was a kid. It was like being lured to oblivion and standing at the edge. She tried to fight it, but it just kept pulling her deeper. He extended his hand and it out towards her. "Do you wish to learn what I speak of."

His words echoed in her mind. It chipped her already wavering will. While still looking into oblivion of his eyes, her arm moved. It moved against her will to a destination she did not want to come to. As she laid her hand in his she fell. Into that oblivion that lured her.

**I'm back! The story's back! I had to find inspiration!**

**Expect erratic but semi regular uploads from here on. I have few ideas for other stories I was working on that's partially why this was a long time coming. Also the pacing from here on out will be a little slower. You as the readers do your thing. Follow, review, suggest story ideas. I welcome it all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fury of the sun chapter 7

Rumi found herself on a desert. The wind kicking up her hair and the sand. Looking around she could see only the dunes. Shifting like the tides of the ocean. Upon turning around, she noticed someone in the distance. Squinting her eyes she noticed it was Izuku. As she laid her eyes on him he spoke.

"Come."

Only the words echoed on her mind. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come. At that moment he turned and started to walk in another direction. So she sprinted after. She noticed soon though that the faster she ran, the further he got. In no time at all Izuku disappeared from her sight. Swallowed by the endless desert. But she kept running, hoping to catch him.

After running for an amount of time she couldn't measure, she glimpsed something in the distance. It seemed to be a city of some sort. The only real defining feature was how old it looked. From here everything seemed to be made from stone. As she kept running the city slowly came closer to her. And she was astonished at what the city actually was. Surrounded by a wall about 50 feet high, the architecture reminded her of the cities she saw in her history books.

As she approached the front gate she was surprised to see it open for her. She hadn't announced her presence, and she didn't see anyone manning the wall. Upon entering, Rumi was surprised to find people bustling about. Only, there was something wrong about it. The people walked too orderly, too silently. Almost like children being herded by an adult.

As she opened her mouth to speak to someone she was interrupted from behind. "They cannot hear you." She spun around to be met with someone in a cloak. Their voice sounded flat. Hollow. As if she wasn't talking to a person. "Your voice will not reach here. In this plane of existence, it's as of you don't exist." Rumi looked at her puzzled. She tried to respond, but words would not escape her lips. "He has brought you here for a reason. I shall be a guide. Whatever he has planned for you to learn, will not be pleasant. In this place of truths, only pain can be found."

They then proceeded to turn and walk, motioning for her to follow. So she did. As they walked, Rumi took in all that was around her. The buildings were made of some smooth sort of stone. People came and went, but they moved like machines. They seemed to do normal things like eat, except it seemed more like a motion, instead of an act. These people carried on more like machines.

"These people are no longer alive. That is why they ate like that. If it helps, think of this place as a final stop before they meet their judgement."

The stopped in front of a building. The door covered in glowing symbols. It gave off an old feeling. As if what was inside had existed far longer than anything she knew of. "Inside you will find your answers. But be warned. Not all answers are ones we wish to receive. When you step inside you will not be able to unsee." She nodded then faced to door. Inhaling, she steeled herself and stepped inside. She was met with only darkness. So she pressed on.

But it carried on like a never ending tunnel. After walking what felt like forever, Rumi saw a light. Approaching closer, she realized it was an opening to a room. She entered the room, but was not prepared for laid inside. It was a cage. A giant birdcage. It must have been over a hundred feet tall. And inside was a fire. It sat at the center of the cage, burning with an intensity she had never seen before.

"Why have you come here, Rumi Usagiyama."

A voice spoke to her, deep and guttural. A tone to it that did not belong in this world. She opened her mouth, and unlike previously, her voice did not fail her. "I have come for answers. I'm not sure why, or for what. But that doesn't matter." At that moment the fire moved. It grew and then spread. Started to take shape. And the final form it took astonished her.

There in the cage it stood. A being made of pure fire. Its eyes piercing into her, looking into her soul. After a moment of what she assumed was it regarding her, it took a bow. " I am Helios. An ancient being imprisoned here long ago. But for all intents and purposes, I am a god." Rumi's eyes widened in astonishment. "Like bible, holier than thou god?" Even though it didn't have a mouth, she felt his smirk. Then a laugh escaped his form.

"Hahaha! No, the bible got it wrong. As did the Quran. There is no one absolute god. Everyone else though, they got it right for the most part. You see, there exists multiple gods. Me, Ameterasu, Ra, Quetzalcoatl, All of them in between. We exist. We always have and always will. The reason humans even knew of us was because we interfered in their affairs for a while. Then it was forbidden."

"Is that why you are imprisoned here."

"No I am imprisoned here because I fell in love with another god. Unfortunately she was already wed to another, even though she hated him. Well one 'day' I guess you would call it, they were in an argument. When he struck her in anger I retaliated and took his life. It is forbidden for a god to take a gods life. It is the ultimate taboo. So I was imprisoned here."

Rumi stood quietly moment before continuing. "If you are a god then who imprisoned you. Unless, you know, you're weak even among them." When she finished her sentence the being flared. She had pissed him off.

"Make no mistake, Rumi Usagiyama, I am NOT weak, even amongst the gods I am considered one of, if not the strongest. Even from my cell, I could kill you without a thought." After seething he seemed to calm down. "But even then, gods have those they answer to. And they have beings they answer to, and so on and so on."

She let out a breath. She knew this being was not joking. She didn't know why, but she knew. But she still needed answers. "My apologies. But can you tell me why I'm here. That person in the cloak told me I'd find my answers in here. So far I have found only you. And I doubt that the answer I seek is an imprisoned god."

"You would be correct. Your answer is not me. And your answer also depends on your question. You see, in here things are different. There are rules that must be followed. You may ask me three questions. But decide carefully. Make sure that the questions you ask are ones you want the answer to."

At this she fell quiet. She had a million questions. Where has Izuku been? Who was that man in the alley all those years ago? What was Izuku's connection with this god? But she was only limited to three. So the question she had to ask herself was, what three questions were most important to her. As she pondered, she came across the ones she wanted to ask.

"Ok. For my first question, I want to know what happened to Izuku the day of the fire."

The being regarded her. Then sighed. "He died. You see, Izuku Midoriya was quirkless. Technically, he still is. You see our 'ruler', decided that the world had finally reached a point where it needed to be saved. From those you call villains and heroes. Remnants of a system that does not work. So he gifted him the power to do so. After watching what Enji Todoroki had done was when he made his decision. But the cost of this gift was his life. The fire was the excess energy left after the transfer of this gift. It is also what killed him. Afterwards, though, he was brought back. Modeled into a form that can withstand his gifts power. That is what happened to him."

She was stunned into silence. Izuku had died? What did he do to deserve that? Sure he said that it was done by his ruler, but even then, why him? Why did it have to be him? She dried the tears eyes budding in her eyes. She had to focus on the questions she needed answers to.

"Alright. For my second question, I need to know what Izuku is planning. What his goal is."

He laughed. "Now that is a simple answer. He's going to save the world. You see, quirks were a gift from the gods to stimulate the stagnating population of the earth. Where wars and pollution had taken its toll, quirks helped to breathe new life. Well now what happened then is happening now. The way you police and govern quirks has caused more problems than it has solved. So he is going to wipe the slate clean. No more villains, no more heroes."

"Then for my final question, why did Izuku never come home to me." His answer came quick, with a slight snarl.

"When you awake, that is a question best left for your parents."

Wait, wha-.

Rumi shot awake. She was in a room she hadn't used in years. Her room. In her parents house. Why would she be here? She was in that park with Izuku, until he had done whatever he had done. But if she was here, who brought her? How much time had passed? But most important of all, what had that being meant? A question better left for her parents. Why would they have the answer to that? Her musings were interrupted by a voice she instantly recognized as her mother's.

"Rumi! I have dinner ready. Come down here."

As she pulled herself from her bed, she noticed a note on her nightstand. She proceeded to read it.

_Rumi, I know this is not the way you wanted our reunion to go, but I am truly sorry. You see, I had never intended to meet you today. But after All Might and Nezu had visited you, I knew I should. I had hoped for our reunion to be one of true happiness. But alas, that was not the cards. I leave this note to you so I can first tell you, that I love you Rumi. I wish you could stay by my side, but you can't. Because you are a hero, it would only hurt you, and I can't allow that to happen. I value your happiness above all else. Second, is to tell you that conflict is brewing. War has been declared, and as is war, people are going to die. Some of them good. Some of them bad. And I will live with that blood on my hands. My only hope is that you can forgive me, and rule beside as my queen._

_Love, Izuku._

As she finished the note she could only cry. He was committed to this. He was going to do something unthinkable. And yet he says he values her happiness. But doesn't he realize that this upset her more than anything. People were going to die. Good innocent people. How could he do this. There was no return from he planned to do. And she didn't know if she'd be able to forgive him.

But enough of that. She had to find out what he meant. Why would her parents know? Rumi made her way downstairs. There she found her parents at the dining table, food in front of them. When her mother saw her she smiled at her while her father just stared at his plate. She hated seeing him like that. Dementia had sadly gotten the best of him.

"Rumi, my dear. I wish you had called before you showed up. You almost gave me a fright when I came home and you were asleep on the couch. I had to carry you up to your room."

Rumi ignored her statement. What he had said weighed heavy on her mind. So she steeled herself to get this over with. She was Miruko. She could not falter now.

"Mom, I need to know something. And don't lie to me. I know when you're lying."

"Okay, dear. I don't know why you think I would lie to you, but I won't. So ask away.

"After the fire, the big one about ten years ago. Did Izuku ever come here."

Rumi Instantly saw her mother's smile drop. The look on her face shifted to one of indifference.

"He did. And what about it."

That look and her tone pissed Rumi off.

"What exactly did he want."

"He wanted to stay here. But I told him he couldn't. Last I heard he had stayed at that place down the street belonging to Mr. Hidioyoshi."

Rumi Instantly felt her blood run cold. This was what he meant. Her mother had refused Izuku when he came here. Left him on the streets. Not only that, but he had stayed at Mr. Hidioyoshi's house. He was a convicted child molester. And her mother knew. Knew what that man was probably doing to him. But she didn't care. And Izuku. He would have been too young to know. He just knew that Mr. Hidioyoshi would take him in. And she didn't care. Slowly, the ice in her veins turned to magma. She started in a low tone that slowly crept into a yell.

"How could you. You knew I love him. Love him more than anything. Yet in his time of need, you turned him away. And sat back as a sick fuck did unspeakable things to him! Why!? How could you just sit back why that happened!? As I suffered, you just sat there quiet in your seat! How could you!?" Great. She was crying now. But her mother's next word stopped her tears in their tracks.

"Because I was not going to let my daughter jeopardize everything she worked for, just to be with a quirkless nobody ten years younger than her."

That's when she felt it snap. She glared at her mother. Eyes full of hate and rage. "You are not my mother. And I am NOT your daughter. You disgust me. That 'quirkless nobody', as you put it, has more kindness in pinky toe than you do your whole being." She paused. Her mother seemed taken aback at her words. Good. "I will not be coming back. And you will never see me again. If my father needs anything, leave a note my secretary."

After that she left. Then she ran. Ran as far as she could. Until her legs and lungs burned. When she stopped she found herself in a forest. That's when she noticed it was dark out. That night, Rumi cried herself to sleep while watching the stars.


	8. Chapter 8

Fury of the sun chapter 8

Ozymandias looked around the room at his comrades. Kurogiri was behind the bar cleaning a glass, Shigaraki sat in a corner scratching his neck, and Dabi, well he was doing what he does best. Burning things. The object of his wrath happened to be a man, who was caught molesting his daughter. As someone who experienced that kind of pain, he left Dabi to do with him what he would. And although he did not enjoy the pain of others, Ozymandias could not help but relish his screams.

As Dabi finished up with his victim, All for One came into the room. "All right everyone, even though the attack on U.A. did not go as planned, it did yield valuable results. Ozymandias confirmed that while all might is indeed weakened, he was still powerful enough to defeat our nomu. Since he stopped All Might we were able to keep it alive. Secondly, we were able to learn all of the names of the students in the hero and general ed courses, as well as the schedule of several events they have planned. Namely, a summer camp retreat we can exploit to possibly bolster our numbers."

Ozymandias took this moment to interject. "Attacking the summer camp is a bad idea. The heroes are already on alert because of the USJ, which had the desired result we wished to ultimately see. Not only that but you have to count for outside factors, which there are too many of. If we attack the summer camp we also run the risk of turning people away from the cause. The wise move is to wait."

Dabi nodded his head in agreement. Shigaraki however made his discontent known. "Who cares about all that. Our ultimate goal is to destroy hero society. What better way to start than killing all those heroes in training while they are unsuspecting."

"It's not about just killing people Shigaraki. Those kids deserve to live. What we want is not rampant chaos, but a just and equal society. If we want to accomplish that we cannot go around killing children. If they deserve to die then judgement will be passed, but we cannot rampage like mindless monsters."

Shigaraki looked at Ozymandias. "And who will pass this so called judgment. You? I hate how you act all high and mighty, talking about your 'kingship', yet you don't rule anything. You always admonish and criticize our strategies, yet when you take charge on quests you turn everything into something nowhere near as critical as what it should be. If we want to send a message, the best way to send it is in blood."

Ozymandias narrowed his eyes, "Then shall I use your blood to send a message to those that would make themselves my enemy."

With the rising tension in the air All for one used this moment to cut in and keep it from escalating further. "Ozymandias is correct Tomura. Wanton destruction is not the answer. But just as Tomura pointed out Ozymandias, your lack of will to take drastic action is a drawback that is not necessarily a good thing. I understand your concerns but you yourself realize that this is a war. Casualties cannot be avoided."

Ozymandias shot him a glare. He took turns looking between him and Shigaraki. His fury growing every second. "So you wish for drastic measures huh." He turned to leave, but Shigaraki put his hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done here."

Instantly, the room shot to a temperature that had everyone sweating. Ozymandias did not look back, but his words came out clear and chilling. "If you do not remove your **filthy** hand this second, I will incinerate you." He proceeded to remove his hand.

As Ozymandias left, he could hear All for One berating Shigaraki for his massive mistake. But he didn't care. They wanted violence, he would show them violence. And he would do it in a way that when they witnessed it, they would fear him. As they should. The only person in the league who understood the depths of his power was All For One. Ah, that was the only enjoyable memory he had with the league. Watching him quiver like a leaf always brought him amusement.

But enough of that. He knew where he was going, and who he was looking for. Kai Chisaki, the villain known as overhaul. The bastard had been up to something lately and both he and All For One did not like it. Rumors of quirk suppressing bullets, drug rings, and sex trade had left him rather furious. Apparently he led what was left of the yakuza, a group known as Shie Hassaikai.

The journey to his designated area had taken quite some time, so Ozymandias decided to stop at a bench and take in the area around him. The area seemed to be mostly businesses, but there were a few houses littered around. Too bad. He had hoped civilians wouldn't be around, but he promised violence. The only true down fall of this place's destruction would be the erasure of it's natural beauty.

But that beauty was only skin deep unfortunately. He had done recon in this area, and had learned that there was a massive tunnel network under the area. The work of Kai. He used the tunnels to move around, but in them he found his senses would be scrambled. Likely something to do with the construction. He had refrained from exploring them too much to keep from having any complications, but today he would feel free.

So Ozymandias stood up from his bench and made his way to the tunnel entrance. It wasn't too far, disguised as sewer outlet. The bars were still melted from when he was here before. Good. Then they didn't know he was here the last time. That would make this venture far smoother. These tunnels were massive so he left trail markers.

As Ozymandias entered he felt a feeling he hadn't felt here before. Fear. Fear so intense it stifled the air. He frowned. This kind of fear was not the kind you'd find in Kai's followers. It felt like something born from pure suffering. He noticed it got thicker in a certain direction so that was the direction he followed. After a few minutes wandering the grey tunnels, he was nearing upon the source of the fear that permeated the air. As he got closer he grew worried. He sensed a child nearby.

Rounding a corner he found that the tunnel ended. And at the end sat a metal door, with someone on guard. As Ozymandias approached the guard called out to him. "Hey it's not time for shift change. Also you don't look familiar, who are you?" But his answer never came. Ozymandias reduced him to ash the moment he finished speaking. He stood before the door. The aura was oppressive. Sighing he opened the door.

Inside he found a sight that saddened him as much as it angered him. On the left wall was a bed that sat on a metal frame. It was wore down, the springs showing through. No sheets or a blanket. In the corner on the right of the door was a bucket. For what he already knew. And in the back right corner, barely illuminated by the single overhead lamp sat a little girl. She sat facing away from him so he could only see her long white hair.

"Please don't hurt me. I promise I've been good."

That statement softened his features. He took a step closer to her and knelt down. "I'm not going to hurt you little one. I am here to help." The girl turned to face him. The girl had a horn on the right side of her forehead, and wide red eyes. Full of fear. "My name is Ozymandias. Can you tell me your name little one."

The girl replied in a voice only above a whisper. "Eri."

Ozymandias smiled at her. A warm kind smile. Then he brought something out of his cloak. A chocolate bar. "Well Eri I have some chocolate here. Have you ever had chocolate?" She shook her head no. "Well why don't you try it Eri. It's really tasty." She looked at him before she stood up and walked towards him. As she did he noticed that her arms were heavily bandaged. He couldn't begin to think of what they've done to this girl. When she took the chocolate she opened it and took a small bite. Her eyes widened then she proceeded to scarf it down.

"Was it good Eri?" She nodded her head vigorously. "Good."

He then looked at her arms. She noticed so she hid them behind her back. "Do your arms hurt Eri?" She hesitated, but then nodded her head. "Would you like me to make them feel better?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You can do that?" Her voice and eyes now full of hope.

He smiled at her. Then he extended his hands towards her, palms up. "All you have to do is lay your hands in mine." She looked at his hands. A little fearful. But Eri soon placed her hands in his. Ozymandias softly closed his hands around hers and set to healing her. A soft glow emanated from his hands as he healed her. She smiled. "Its so warm."

He smiled when she said that. He was glad he found Eri. After a moment the healing was done and he looked up at her. But he did not like what he saw. She was shivering, and her fear had returned full force.

"What are you doing?"

Ozymandias' smile grew. As it grew ever wider the malice in it was unmistakable. He now knew why Eri was scared. But he couldn't be any happier. He believed he would show the league violence unlike anything the world had seen before. But before that, he would reassure Eri. "Don't worry Eri. You don't need to be afraid of him anymore."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. So he took her hand in his. "I promise Eri. I'm going to get you out of here. Today. No matter how strong he may be, I will not fail. But you have to stay here and trust me. Can you do that?" She hesitated, but slowly nodded.

"I said, what are you doing?"

Ozymandias stood and faced the man. He couldn't see his face for the plague mask, but he knew who he was. "I have come for **you**, Kai Chisaki. I came to make an example of you. At first I thought I might kill you quickly, but after I found Eri here, I decided against that. I shall enjoy making you suffer. And when I'm done, I'm going to display your corpse for the whole nation to see."

Overhaul looked at him with that same disinterested look. It pissed him off. "Oh really? The way I see it, you've come to your grave. I don't know who you are, but if you think that I will allow you to leave here with Eri, then you are sorely mistaken." At this kai removed the white surgical gloves from his hands. He started to reach his hand towards the wall but before he could touch it his hand vanished. Replaced by a stump of charred flesh.

He went to grab his stump with his other hand but before he could, it also vanished. Replaced by another stump of charred flesh. His screams echoed down the hall. Ozymandias stood over him, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. "Oh you lost your hands. Too bad really. And your friends won't be coming to your aid. I've already killed them." Overhaul stared at the man before him. As he glared down at him, Overhaul realized this was no man.

Ozymandias grabbed overhaul by the face and started dragging him away. Before he left the room he turned to Eri. His bright kind smile returned to his face. "Eri, I will be back. I promise. But first I have to punish this bad man. Can you stay here until I'm finished?" She nodded at him.

He shut door behind him. He looked at Kai and noticed he was on the verge of unconsciousness. Ozymandias smiled to himself. He hoisted Kai above his head and jumped. He took pleasure in the sound of Kai's breaking bones as he used his body to ram through multiple floors of the underground facility. It didn't take long to break through to the surface. When he landed he noticed that he was in the middle of the business district he was in Earlier. Good. The people running away screaming would bring heroes.

He took out his phone and sent a text to All For One. 'Have Kurogiri send one of our news crews to my location. If they are not here within the next sixty seconds your punishment shall be severe.' He put the phone away. He waited a second before feeling the air shift. Ozymandias looked towards a tower off in the distance. Above it was the news crew giving him a thumbs up. He smiled. The violence he showed the world today would be wondrous. Before he could turn back to Kai, he was interrupted.

"You there villain! Release that man this instant and come quietly."

Ozymandias turned towards the voice and smiled. The hero that stood before him had blond hair that covered her right eye. Her red qipao hugging her figure. "Ahh. Ryuko Tatsuma. Also known as the hero Ryukyu. I wondered who would respond to such an incident. I didn't think it would be a top hero. How lucky am I." Ryukyu's eyes widened in surprise. He knew who she was. Nevertheless, she steeled herself.

"I don't have time for your games. Release that man or else."

Ozymandias felt his smile fall. He glared at her. "Or else you say." He looked at the man whose neck was still within his hand. "Very well." He stood Kai on his feet. Too bad he was unconscious to feel what would come next. He tightened his grip on Kai's neck, placed his free hand on Kai's shoulder and pulled. The sickening crunch of his head separating from his body delighted Ozymandias. As his skull parted from his neck, Ozymandias closed his eyes and bathed in the feeling of Kai's blood splattering him. Soaking him. He sighed contentedly. The blood of his enemies was truly a wonderful thing.

But the sight sickened Ryukyu. "You fiend! What have you done!?"

Ozymandias' smile returned full force. "You told me to release him. So I did just that. I released him from this world. His existence was a plague. So like any good king, I destroyed the plague."

"You don't get decide who lives and dies!"

Ozymandias narrowed his eyes. "**I** get to decide anything **I **want. I am king. Everyone refuses to acknowledge that fact. But then I guess I can't blame them. After all I haven't really been exposed to the public. But now is a good time to start." As he was talking, more heroes showed up. This was even better. He would demonstrate to the world of heroes his power. Then, hopefully, no one would refute his kingship. The heroes that showed up were Yu Takeyama, or Mt. Lady. Shinya Kamihara, or Edgeshot. And finally Shinji Nishiya, or Kamui Woods. "Ah more lambs to the slaughter. Good, good." Slowly Ozymandias coated himself in green fire. "I promised my boss violence, so if you could please come all once, it would be appreciated."

The heroes rushed him. He smiled. Ryukyu and Mt. Lady were last in the charge due to their quirks slowing them down. The first to arrive was Edgeshot. He had used his quirk to elongate himself into a thin line. He had aimed at the neck of Ozymandias to disable him but it didn't work. Ozymandias sidestepped to avoid this. He reached out his hand to grab Edgeshot, but was stopped as wood started to form around his hand. Kamui woods had stopped him and decided to try to rush him. Bad move.

Ozymandias flared his flames and destroyed the wood. Right as Kamui Woods went to deliver a blow on his face, Ozymandias ducked under it. From his crouching position he extended himself upwards, delivering a strong punch to Kamui Woods' chin. Knocking him out cold and launching him in the air to land somewhere a ways off. But as soon as he connected he had to bring his arms to the side as Mt. Lady delivered a kick to his left side. While the kick didn't harm him, it launched him across the street and through several building. Ozymandias went to pull himself out of the buildings before he found himself unable to move. Edgeshot had pierced his neck keeping him from moving. The also gave Ryukyu and Mt Lady the opportunity to barrage him with attacks.

After a few moment of being clawed and kicked and being thrown through several buildings, Ozymandias had enough. He flared his flames to the point it forced the three heroes to retreat. "Enough! I've had my fill of your petty attacks!" Then he did something that left the heroes shocked. He levitated into the air. No, he was flying. And as he ascended the heat in the area grew. "Let this message and battle be a testament to my divinity. You may sling your stones from the ground! You can fire your arrows from the tower of babbel! **But you can never strike god!**"

As the heat steadily rose, to the point of knocking the heroes unconscious, they and those watching the news broadcast bore witness to his power. Ozymandias, after delivering his statement, proceeded to create what appeared to be a miniature sun. He held it within his palm for moment, before he let go. As it fell to the ground the heat still continued to rise. Even before landfall of the sun, the heat was so great everything within the city didn't even ignite, it just melted away. But when it made contact with the earth is when the true devastation took place. There was a flash, then it was gone. In it's wake stood a crater 5 miles wide. Everything that was there before had been replaced by nothing more than ash and smoldering rock. Ozymandias smiled.

He did promise his boss violence.


End file.
